


the way you said 'I love you'

by Odestaholyship



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, Odesta, finnick x annie - Freeform, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles written by request sent to me by people on tumblr. basically just different scenarios where finnick and annie exchange the three words. I plan on writing more of these, if you guys enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you said 'I love you'

_**x muffled, from the other side of the door** _

Three knocks on the bedroom door were followed by your worried voice: “Finnick, are you okay in there?”

The words made me smile and the smallest of chuckles escape my lips; even to my own ears, the sound was bitter. Silence fell, and it took my foggy brain a minute to realize that you were actually expecting an answer - other than some snarky witticism that would only make you even more worried. So I took a deep breath and answered:

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine… Except that I can barely breathe and it feels like someone’s constantly banging my head with a rock. And also, my nose is like a fountain and I can’t smell anything.” I closed my eyes and shook my head, knowing that my answer was no better than a ironic one-liner. But on the other side of the door, I heard your light laugh, and suddenly I was glad you had come up to check on me. The corners of my mouth quirked up before I could even realize it, and I could feel my dry lips cracking.

“Charming, Finn,” you remarked, and this time it was me chuckling. There was a brief silence. “You want me to come in there?”

“While I can’t argue that there’s _nothing_ lovelier than a flu with it’s charming symptoms, I must suggest that you stay where you are,” I answered. My body was aching from my head to toe, and for some of it I couldn’t blame the flu on: I had been slumped on the floor for the past three hours, probably. My back was pressed against the door, for somehow it made me feel better than laying in bed all day - I hadn’t left the room in hours, though, because I wasn’t really keen on the thought of getting you and Mags both sick.

I heard your back press against the door, you huffing out a breath as you sat down.  
“Then I’ll stay right here,” you told me, and for a moment I didn’t say anything. Pressing the back of my head against the wooden door, I stayed still and realized how much I truly loved you. The sound of your laughter, the look in your eyes when you laughed. I saw it all, I realized it all, even when there was a door separating us. I closed my eyes.

But before I could say my thoughts out loud, I heard your voice, muffled, from the other side of the bedroom door: “I love you.”

I had to truly resist to urge to open the bedroom door and just give in to the feeling in my chest; it was a strange flutter made stronger by your words, by the fact that you were on the other side of the door, waiting for my reply. You were there, waiting for me.  
“I love you too, Cresta. More than you know.”


End file.
